objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Golf Ball
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Golf Ball (or GB for short) is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. At the beginning of the series, she was placed on the Squashy Grapes, but in episode 9, she was placed on the team Another Name. Golf Ball is very manipulative, and often manipulates people into doing what she says. She was an enemy of Snowball since episode 3 when she called his brain small. Golf Ball had received one vote at the first Cake at Stake, along with "Tennis Ball" and "Flower" out of seven. Golf Ball is normally known for her intelligence, as shown in episode 3 when she scored 19 out of 20 on the test. Golf Ball was eliminated in episode 11 when the Squishy Cherries chose to put Rocky on their team as opposed to her. Despite not getting enough votes to compete, at a meager 215 votes, the 31st highest before disqualifications were taken into account, InternPony707 picked her to compete again in BFDIA. Fan Fiction Names * Gabrielle Ball (Opinduver) * Grace Hogan (KittyFan2004) Where Golf Ball is From * Sun City West, Arizona (KittyFan2004) Birthdates * June 28, 1993 (KittyFan2004) BFAH GB debuted in the 2nd Debut, and was a good contestant, but was bossy, and got eliminated in the double elimination with Bomby. Super Dumb Objects She and Tennis Ball made a cameo in SDO. Sword asked them to do the challenge although they didn't sign up. Golf Ball had to remind Sword that they didn't sign up. Best of the Rest As Best of the Rest is coming in 2018, nothing is known about Golf Ball competing in this object show, except that she, along with the rest of the twenty contestants, were confirmed to be in it. Trivia *Golf Ball originally didn't make it in BFDIA, but was chosen by InternPony707. *She might have a crush on Tennis Ball, or possibly the other way around. *Golf Ball might have a rough chilldhood *She may be friends with Pingpong Ball. Gallery Golf Ball's Pro Pic.png Golf Ball (Eliminated).png Golf Ball ML.png Golf Ball FFCM.png Golf Ball (Current).png Golf Ball Quick.png Golf Ball Pose BFUM.png Golf Ball with shadow.png Golf Ball Body Bla.png Golf Ball Cube.png Golf Ball Pose.png Golf ball pose.png|Ugly Golfball Golf Ball Idle.JPG Golf Ball Icon.png Sleeping Golf Ball.png BBFDI-Golf Ball.png BFMT Golf Ball.png 7) Golf Ball.png 202px-Golf Ball Idle.png ACWAGT Golf Ball Pose.png GolfBallPose.png 1459896011776.png GBScared.png GBRage.png GBHappy.png GBConfused.png Golf Ball-0.png Battle For Dream Island Golf Ball.png Golf Ball Pose1.png GBGB.png Golf Ball pose.png Golf ball young.png|young golf ball Golf Ball angry.png Golf Ball IDFB Introo.png|Golf Ball from IDFB Golf Ball.png Golfballbotr.png|In Best of the Rest. New Golf Ball Pose.png GB BotR Pose.png|Golf Ball's fimalized BotR pose. GolfBallUpset.png Golf Ball pose new.png Golf Ball Speaker Box.png Golf Ball's Pose.PNG 24. Golf Ball.png 18. Golf Ball.png Gelatin, Teardrop, Woody, Flower, Tennis Ball and Golf Ball.PNG Golf Ball Remake Pose by Cutie.png Tennis Ball x Golf Ball.png Golf Flag Loganimations.png Golf Ball TBD.png Golf Ball pose.png Upset GB.jpg Scaredgb.png Names in other languages *Golf Topu - Turkish *Minge de golf - Romanian *pelota de golf - Spanish *כדור גולף - Hebrew Category:Females Category:Characters Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Team No-Name Category:Eliminated Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Armless Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's Voting Tournament Category:Neutral Category:Another Name Category:Golf Ball Category:Best of the Rest Category:Battle for BFDI Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Contestants Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:Round